Out of Character
by Schizoid Mouse
Summary: A bet that'll turn the whole beyblading world upside down.... Kai's social and loving, Max's a suicidal goth, Kenny is dumb, Tyson's cold, and Rei's a serial squirrel killer. And soon, other's will also be... OUT OF CHARACTER!


Whilst I was thinking of new ideas for my other stories, I came up with this little story which we shall dub as Beyblade story number something!  
  
A/N: LOTS OF OOCNESS!  
  
Disclaimer: -_- Really people, do I look like someone that owns Beyblade!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was an ordinary day in an ordinary town with lots of ordinary people. There were ordinary kids playing ordinary games that were just so ordinary.  
  
But the ordinary was silenced the night before so ya'll can scratch out all the ordinary crap from before.  
  
'Please don't let anyone see me. Please don't let anyone see me. OH PLEASE LORD! JUST DON'T!' panicked one young man thought, whilst doing stealth moves down the market aisle. Hiding behind a barrell, a stall, and a watermelon somehow. He was dressed in a tight-fitting, navy blue tank top, blue jeans, a pair of boots, some snazzy shark fin elbow pads, and of course the infamous almighty, "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!", white scarf.  
  
Of course, all the girls reading this story will mostly be thinking, "OH MY GOD! KAI! WE MUST BOW DOWN BEFORE HIM AND HIS SCARF AND DROOL!" but no! This isn't Kai! But you will see him later on rabid fangirls.  
  
Apparently this figure just happened to walk by a certain beyblade shop and a certain shop own sweeping outside his shop.  
  
"Oh, hi Tyson! Umm, why are you dressed like Kai?" Max's dad inquired, quite confused.  
  
'&!^#*@#^!*!@^@*!&^!&*#*(@&^!*#$^*@&^!!@&#&@#*$^*(#&@(@&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'   
  
My doesn't Tyson has a dirty little mind.  
  
'No, I don't!'  
  
Yes you do, my dear Tyson.  
  
'Nu-uh!'  
  
Yea uh!  
  
'Nu-uh!'  
  
Yea uh!  
  
'Nu-uh!'  
  
SHUT UP! IT'S MY FIC AND I GET TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO WITH YOU! BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHORESS! MWUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
'Yes ma'am.'  
  
Now, get out of character.  
  
Innocent, little Tyson then stood up straight, face showing no emotion.  
  
"What a pathetic question coming from a pathetic loser! Why don't you just sweep yourself away from my godliness, loser!" Tyson said out-of-characterly.  
  
"Oh, would any of this have to do with the fact Max painting his room all black and throwing away all his old clothes and declaring he was turning into a depressed, suicidal goth?"   
  
"None of your buisness! HMPH!" Tyson declared coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes! Oh, did Kai take part of this too?" Max's dad, who shall forever be known as Max's dad asked.  
  
"Why should I care if he is?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that Mr. Dickenson decided to throw a reunion and invite all that other major teams in beyblading."  
  
'(*&^@*Q#^(@^#%@#()%&)*@#&%)&@#%)^@)%*^@)#%)!&@#$)@#%)@&#%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
........... Dirty.  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
Okay, but I'll be back. Wait, I can't leave you alone, I gotta write this fic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
'Danggit!'   
  
"Why should I care again?"  
  
"Because the teams are supposed to be arriving ever so coincidentally at the airport at the same time which is..... Now."  
  
'My life is ruined.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Now leaving Tyson to his misery, we travel to the other side of town where we shall find Tyson's clothes on yet another individual. One who was actually happy. Wait, he's supposed to be happy if he wants to win the bet!  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" screamed the fellow as he latched onto a certain old man, the grandfather of the new grouchy beyblader in town.  
  
"Woah, lil' dude? Why don't you let go of my arm and explain to me why you're hugging me in the first place?" Grandpa asked questionly towards.. Well... A scary sight.  
  
"Because I love you grandpa and I never want to let go of another grandpa. My other grandpa was mean and I don't want to be lonely anymore!" shouted Kai, as many people walking by supposed shopping/stalking a certain hot blader looked at the commotion. Kinda frightened.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lil' capt'n dude has spent to much time with my lil' dude! Dude, I need 911!" Grandpa exclaimed before having a heart attack and fainting... But still alive.  
  
"OH NO! GRAMPY'S DEAD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! I know! Cry! WAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kai wailed, running away crying his heart out while thinking.   
  
'BWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I'M SO GOING TO DEFEAT TYSON! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!'  
  
Why does this thought not surprise anyone?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Duhh......................"  
  
"Hello, Kenny? You can stop playing the bet now and be smart. KENNY!" Mr. Dickenson screamed at Kenny who was basically dressed mismatched and was drooling a little.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson. I was busy thinking of nothing. Which is really hard to do, you know? Now I know how Tyson feels sometimes," Kenny stated, relieved Mr. D gave him a time-out.  
  
"Yeah, well you boys went all out trying to be not yourselfs. Just this morning I saw Tyson harassing a fan, Kai hugging some people, Max drinking coffee and reading a book on suicide, and Rei trying to kill this squirrel. I never knew you boys were sooo competitive. And all over a couple hundred dollars too!"  
  
"I NEED THAT MONEY TO FIX DIZZY!" Kenny screeched, grabbing Mr. D's tie and start choking the old man for a good 20 seconds before compulsing.  
  
"Now now Kenny, I'm sure it was an accident that Tyson threw Dizzy into the pool, short-circuting her beyond repair making it the only way to transport her into another laptop which is exactly $700 dollars which is the same amount money I'm awarding the winner," Mr. Dickenson stated calmly, trying to ignore the fact that Kenny was acting dumb without trying.  
  
"ACCIDENT?!?!?!? IT WAS NO ACCIDENT!! DIZZY'S GOING TO DIE NOW! WAHHHHHHH!!!!" Kenny sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Time-in Kenny."  
  
"Duhh........"  
  
Just then, a little kid ran by the window of the cafe the two were at screaming about rabid, giant, beyblading cat which confused Mr. Dickenson.  
  
But the answer was made clear when Rei ran by with a hatchet, screaming about killing a giant squirrel.  
  
'I think I should call Judy and inform her about the bet,' Mr. Dickenson thought.  
  
And just then his cellphone rang and what do you know. Caller ID showed that Judy actually called him!  
  
Answer the phone, Mr. D cheerfully said "Why hello Judy. How are you today?"  
  
//WHY WAS MY SON TRYING TO COMMITT SUICIDE BY JUMPING OFF A BRIDGE INTO A RIVER BUT THANKFULLY RESCUED BY STEVE BECAUSE EMILY, MICHAEL, AND EDDIE WERE AFRAID OF GETTING WET?!?!?!//  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Judy was less then happy as she was yelling at Mr. Dickenson over the phone about her son's sudden attempt at suicide as the All-Starz tended to her son along with the other beyblading teams which coincidentally arrived at the same time they did.  
  
"Judy's less then happy while she's yelling at Mr. Dickenson over the phone about her son's sudden attempt at suicide while we tend to her son along with the other beyblading teams which coincidentally arrived at the same time we did," Emily said, stating the obvious...... Copy cat.  
  
"Well I wanna know why Max suddenly turned suicidal and threaten my good looks to get wet. But thankfully, we have Steve here to take the plunge for us!" Michael said as Mariah was pulling a blanket over Max to keep him warm in the cool autumn air.   
  
"And why he is only wearing black," Lee chimed in.  
  
"And why he had a book about suicide in his backpack which he left on the bridge," Oliver also chimed in.  
  
"YA'LL WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!" was Judy's angry/fustrated/pissed/PMSing scream that brought everyone's attention to herself.  
  
"I bet Tyson did this!" Kevin betted.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD AGAIN!" Judy screeched, flames appearing around her as she pointed a menacing finger at Kevin.  
  
"Which word?" Kevin asked every so innocently.  
  
"The 'B' word!"  
  
"Bet?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Judy yelled, flames increasing.  
  
"She's scary," Enrique said, cowering behind Johnny who nodded yes with everyone else.  
  
Judy suddenly slammed the phone shut, signaling that the phone call was over. Then she sighed and the flames suddenly decreased a whole lot. Apparently she was calming down.  
  
"May I ask what is going on?" Robert questioned as he and the rest of the group stayed exactly 10 yards away from the woman.  
  
"Apparently Mr. Dickenson challenged the Breakers to not be themselves." Fire growing a little.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" Tala questioned now.  
  
"Our friends are not themselves." Flames + same answer = bigger fire.  
  
"So, that means what?" Enrique dumbly asked.  
  
"IT MEANS THAT THEY'RE NOT THEMSELVES! TYSON'S ACTING LIKE KAI! KAI IS FUN-LOVING! KENNY IS DUMB! REI IS A SERIAL SQUIRREL MURDERER! AND MY INNOCENT, BUBBLY, HAPPY SON IS A FRIGGIN SUICIDAL GOTH!" Forget about fire, this is an inferno now!  
  
"Yes ma'am," the group chorused, looking quite small at the moment.  
  
"Okay, now let's go to our hotel and have some rest! And then we can hunt down Mr. Dickenson and murder him with a couple hatchets, butcher knifes, pistols, and maybe a pencil!" Judy said happily, flames disappearing as she jumped back onto the BBA bus as everybody else obediently followed.  
  
Just as the bus was about to continue on it's route to the hotel, ever so happenly a little kid jumps out of some nearby bushes screaming bloody murder and runns by the bus.  
  
Bus Group: o_o;;  
  
Then ever so happenly, Rei jumps out of the bushes as runs by the bus with a bloody axe screaming "squirrel."  
  
Bus Group: O_O;;;;;;;  
  
"We are going to die," Johnny stated, stating quite the obvious.  
  
"No, just Kevin, Ian, and maybe Oliver," Bryan stated, stating the more obvious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^-^ So how did I do? Should I continue or not? REVIEW PLEASE!   
  
Next Chapter: The other's get in on the bet but with higher stakes. 


End file.
